Dunia Maya
by FirdausNabil
Summary: Mengisahkan Tentang Kehidupan Anak Dijaman Sekarang Yang Serba Modern , Shinichi dan Ran sering Chattingan Lewat Whats App, Gimana Keseruan Shin dan Ran Juga Sonoko Ke Taman Anggrek/ Gimana Ekspresi 6 Sahabat Nonton Film Conjuring di KM 97 Tol Cipularang?
1. Chapter 1 : Birthday

**Dunia Maya**

**By: FirdausNabil (Panggil Nabil-Kun Aja Ya..)**

**Disclaimer: Tokohnya Punya Mbah Gosho, Alur Ceritanya Ya Punya Saya**

**Ini Fic Pertama Saya, Review Ya.**

**(note: Saya Jadiin Semua Tokoh Ada Di Indonesia, Karena Saya Gak Hafal Betul Nama Tempat Di Jepang)**

**Chapter 1: Line+Whats App+Kakao Talk= Birthday!**

**-Dunia Maya-**

*Saturday, May- 3rd- 2013

Backsound: Marry You-Bruno Mars

_Ran Saya_ng : _Aku Jadi Ingin Jalan Bersamamu…_

_Yayangnya Ran :Sama…_

_Ran Sayang : Tapi Nanti Kau Disuruh menjemput ibumu ke bandara ya?_

_Ran Sayang : oh Iya, Bebep udah makan belum,kalau belum nanti aku buatkan biar Kita makan Berdua seperti kemarin_

Dihari Sabtu Yang Cerah Ini, Shinichi yang Asyik Chattingan Dengan Ran Via Whats App di Smartphone-nya,Tiba – tiba ia kaget, Karena Pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh ibunya sendiri yang padahal ingin dijemput nanti malam

BackSound End.

"Loh, Ibu sudah pulang?" kata Shinichi kaget

"Kenapa, Kaget? Masalah buat lo kalo ibu sudah pulang?" Kata Yukiko Dengan penuh alaynya

"Bukan,Katanya Ibu Ingin Pulang Malam!" Jawab Shinichi Nyolot

"Tidak Jadi, Salah Naik Jurusan, Yang Harusnya Naik London-Beijing-Medan-Cengkareng malah Naik London-Halim-nya SBY Yang Kena biaya 54 Euro" Jelas Yukiko Panjang Lebar

"Bagus Turun Di Halim, Untung Bukan di atangSanjaya Bogor dan aku tak perlu menjemput ibu" Kata Shinichi Nyolot Lagi

"Songong, Tapi kali ini ibu tak marah, karena bisa merusak Suasana Romantismu, melihat kau lagi Whats App-an dengan Ran pacarmu Itu!, hihihi Apa tuh, nama _contact-_nya?, Apa? Ran Sayang?, Yayangnya Ran?,kau Mulai Centil Ya Shinichi!" Goda Yukiko Panjang Lebar

"Sudah, Lanjutkan Chatting nya,tuh ran udah Ngirim Ping Segala, Ayo lanjutkan! Ibu mau Istirahat" Goda Yukiko Lagi

(tapi Ping kan buat BBM? Kenapa adaa di Whats App? #AuthorKudet)

Shinichi Mukanya Memerah, Semerah Neraka #ebuset

Dan Setelah Yukiko Keluar..

"Hihihihi Ran sayang? Yayangnya Ran? Udah Gitu Tadi Aku Lihat Sedikit ran nyebut anakku dengan Sebutan 'BEBEP' hahaha Jaman Sekarang, Kucertakan Hal Ini pada Yusaku Ah~ Pasti dia Cekikikan" Yukiko Ngomong Sendiri

_Ran Sayang: Shinichi!_

_Ran Sayang: PING!_

_Ran Sayang: PING!_

_Ran Sayang: Yasudah aku telepon kau saja_

_*Incoming Call*_

_Ran Sayang _

_Answer Ignore_

_Siapa Ini, Ran? Batin Shinichi_

_Answer!_

Ran: Kemana Saja Sih, Kasus Lagi?

Shin:Iya, Kasus Ibuku tiba tiba pulang Siang, Makanya aku tak jawab WA-mu Karena mulut ibuku Nyap-Nyap Dia menganggapku Mamah Dedeh yang doyannya Nerima Curhatan Orang Lain…

Ran:Ya Sepertinya Kita tak bisa seperti kemarin

(Note: Kemaren Tuh Shin sama Ran Makan dirumahnya Shin Suap-Suapan Gitu… Sweet)

Ran: Jadi Inget Pas Pertama Kamu Nembak Aku..

Flashback..

1 May

-Teacher Room-

"Jadi Boleh Gak Bu?" Tanya Shinichi kepada guru/ Sensei-nya

"Ciee, Mau Nembak Ran Didepan Kelas? Yasudah Boleh"

-Classroom-

"Anak Anak! Sebelumnya Shinichi Akan Menyampaikan sesuatu, Silahkan Shin!"

"Oke, Aku akan Menulis apa yang aku ingin sampaikan"

Dengan gregetan Shinichi Menulis:

_For Ran Mouri_

_Okay, I will direct to the point_

_I Really liked You since We were in Kindergarten_

_And I Realize You're also like me first Time.._

_And… ©Google Translate_

Dengan Sangat Gregetan Menulisnya Sampai Tidak Terkontrol iapun berhenti Menulis Melihatkannya Kepada Ran Dan..

"Ran Mouri, will you be my Girlfriend?" Tanya Shinichi Mantap

"Shi,Shinichi?" kata Ran gugup

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend" Kali ini Jawab Ran Dengan Sangat Mantap

Shinichi Yang tadinya Tegang Sekarang Menjadi Tenang Karena Perasaannya telah di Utarakan dan Diterima oleh Ran Di Hadapan Guru,Dan Siswa/i lainnya

Ran Berlari,Kearah Shinichi yang sudah tenang dan ia memeluknya sampai shinichi Kaget dan Membalas Pelukanya

"_Arigatou,_Ran,_I Love You" _Kata Shinichi pelan

"_I Love You, Too,Shinichi" _Jawab Ran

Yaang Lain Tepuk Tangan, ada beberapa Yang mulutnya Nyap-Nyap Ada Juga yang Memotretnya,dan..

"MINTA PEJE DONG! " Semua Teriak Minta PEJE Seisi Kelas Termasuk _sensei-nya_

"Sudah Dulu Pacarannya,sekarang Keluarkan Buku Sejarah Kalian !" ucap Sensei

Flashback End.

Ran: Waktu Itu Kau sangat serius seperti ingin Melamar.. Masa Yang Begitu Indah.

Shin: Bagaimana Kalau Kita Besok Ke Pasar Tanah Abang? #ebusetPasarTanahAbang?

Ran: Kau Ini, Masa Kita-Kita yang Kece-Kece ini (note: Termasuk Author *Plakkk Digampar Daging qurban) Jalan jalan ke pasar Tanah Abang?

Shin: Aku Hanya Bercanda , Bagaimana Kalau Kita Ke mall Taman Anggrek? Nanti Kita Main _ice skating _Disana

Ran: Yang Di Tomang?

Shin: Iya,Besok Jam 11-an Oke, _I love u, Jaa~_

Ran: _Love You Too, Jaa~_

Shinichi Lompat Lompat Dikasurnya sampai Ayahnya membuka pintu ia kaget melihat anaknya Lompat Lompat Kaya Orang Gila juga sampai Ayahnya Jawdrop Melihat Tingkah Laku Anaknya Seperti Orang Gila

"Hei, Shinichi ayah Dengar Kau jadi Copet Ya?"

"Haah? Copet"

"iya,kau Telah Mencopet Hatinya Ran"

"ayah Dengar Darimana?"

"ini" (sambil Menunjukkan Blackberry Z10 nya yusaku)

*Kakao Talk*

_ 1 May Sonoko:_

_Paman..! Barusan Shinichi Ngecopet!_

_ 1 May Me:_

_Haah? Shinichi Ngecopet?_

_ 1 May Sonoko :_

_Iya, dia ngecopet Hatinya Ran Sekarang Lagi Pelukan nih aku nanti Kasih Lihat Fotonya_

_ 1 May Sonoko_

_Sonoko Sending You A Picture _

_Sonoko Sending You A Videos_

"So,Sonoko yang Memberithu Ayah?"

"Iya, Itu ada fotomu saat lagi pelukan sama videonya"

"_Sonoko Sialan,," Batin Shinichi_

_**Keesokannya…**_

5,00 Pagi

"Shinichi, Ayo Bangun" Desak Yukiko

"Iya,Iya Aku Bangun" Kata Shinichi Terpaksa

Shinichi Kaget Begitu Lemon Pie dan sebuah Cake Blackforest disodorkan kepadanya

"Happy Birthday , Shinichi" Kata Kedua Orangtuanya

"Happy Birthday,," Kata Yayangnya, Siapa Lagi kalu Bukan Ran

"Ran?" Kata Shinichi Bingung

"ooh, kau melupakan kita berdua ya,sampai-sampai hanya Nama Ran Yang disebut" Ledek Yukiko

"Akhir Kata oke moga Makin Pinter dan Ganteng ya.." Kata Yusaku

"nih, Blackforest-nya kalian _ehm.. ehm.._ Dulu ya.." goda Yukiko

"I,ibu!"

"dadaaah"

Sementara Itu…

"Yusaku, Ayo kita ke ruang kerjamu, kita lihat sedang apa dia sama ran kan kau sudah pasang CCTV yang Sangat Tersembunyi itu"

"Benar Juga, ayo!"

-Shinichi's Bed Room

"Ran, Aku Cuci Muka dulu ya."

"iya"

5 Menit Kemudian…

"Ran,boleh keluar dari kamarku nggak?, Aku mau Ganti Baju Dulu!" Kata Shinichi Dari Dalam Kamar Mandi

3 Menit Kemudian..

"Ayo Ran Masuk, Kau Menunggu Lama Ya?" ajak Shinichi

"ah,eh iya" kata Ran

"Shinichi,Happy Birthday Ya!"

"Makasih,Ucapan Ulang Tahun Yang Spesial itu ,ucapan Dari Kamu,Spesialnya Ngalahin Martabak Spesial Yang dulu Kita pernah Makan di Pasar Rebo waktu Itu.."

"Ran, kamu Tau gak sih, Cintaku tuh seperti apa Ke kamu" Kata shinichi dengan nada Gombalannya

"Gak"

"Cintaku tuh sedalam Samudra,Setinggi Langit Diangkasa,Sebesar Dunia,Seluas Jagad Raya,I Love You,Ran" gombal Shinichi

(Tokyo Teen Time © Akasuna no Acan Cash mere)

"Detektifku Sayang…, Sekarangkan Tanggal Merah…" ucap Ran Dengan nada penuh Gombal

"Terus Kenapa"

"Tanggal Merah itu sama kayak aku .Kalo lagi berhadepan Sama Kamu" gombal Ran

(Tokyo Teen Time © Akasuna no Acan Cash mere)

"Ayah Kamu,Detektif Ya?" gombal Shinichi lagi

"Kok Kamu Tau?" ucap Ran

"Karena Kau Telah memata-Matai Hatiku.."

"Oh iya,ini Lemon Pie kesukaan mu Buatan Ku"

Ran Sambil Menyuapi Shinichi Sepotong demi sepotong lemon Pie berkata

"Jarang Sekali ya, Waktu kita untuk berdua Seperti ini"

"oweeiiyaa (iya)" kata Shinichi Yang mulutnya masih penuh lemon pie

"Nanti ke taman Anggrek Kan? Sudah Menyuapiku Giliran Aku Yang Menyuapi mu"

Kini giliran Shinichi yang Menyuapi Ran

"Ran,Sudah Ya, Kau siap-Siap dulu beres beres Rumah Nanti Kita Baru Jalan"

"oke"

_outing Shinichi Bedroom_

"Ibu! Ran Mau Pulang Nih! " teriak Shinichi

"Lho, Kok sudah Mau Pulang? masih Jam enam! gombalin Shinichi Lagi gih, sampai Jam 7!"

"Ibu Tau Darimana Kalau Aku tadi ngegombal?"

"Lho,Kamu ngaku ya,tadi gombalin Ran,Padahal Ibukan Cuma Ngomong Asal!"

"Aah,Sudahlah, Bibi Aku Mau Pulang dulu ya..!"

"Enak ya,Bisa Pacaran Sejam"

"Iya,eeh" Kata Ran Keceplosan

"Yasudah Kau Pulang dulu sana Ran! Jangan Dengarkan omongan ibuku ini"

"_Mau Menyingkirkanku Ya.." _Batin Yukiko

SKIP TIME

09.00

-Ran Home-

TRUUU TRUU…

Kali Ini Video Call Alert iPhone Ran berbunyi

|_Video Call Incoming _|

|_Paman Yusaku |08401155302 _|

|_Answer|Ignore With Messages|Ignore Only _|

"_Siapa Ini?"_

"_Calon Mertu.. Eeeh Paman Yusaku?"_

"_Ada Apa Ya"_

**BERSAMa si MBUNG = BERSAMBUNG**

Maaf Kalo Garing, Author Masih Kelas 5 SD, Udah Gitu pengen Publishnya Ribet Soalnya Author Pake Axis Yang Sinyalnya Bapuk Kalo Di Bogor

(Note: Rumah Author Itu Di Gunung Putri, Bogor (Kawasan Cikeas))

Bocoran:Yusaku bakal Ngegodain Ran dengan nanyain

'_Udah pernah dicium Shinichi Belum?' _Yang Ngebuat Mukanya Ran Merah Banget Semerah Neraka #ebuset di depan Ayahnya Pacarnya

Maaf Kalo Nama Panggilan Shin Sama Ran terlalu Maksain di Whats App Tadi

Sama Nama Tempat Habis Saya Gak Hafal Betul Nama Tempat Di Jepang Nih Daftar Tempat Rumah Pemainnya

Shinichi : Cililitan,Kramat Jati,Jakarta Timur

Ran : Cawang,Kramat Jati,Jakarta Timur

Sonoko : Pondok Indah,Jakarta Selatan

Heiji&Kazuha : Ciledug,Tangerang Kota

Kaito&Aoko : Gunung Putri,Bogor

(Deket Rumah Author Ceritanya *Prreet)

Shinichi,Ran,Sonoko Sekolah Di SMA Negeri 1 Jakarta Timur *Ngaco

Heiji & Kazuha Sekolah di SMA Negeri 1 Tangerang Selatan *Ngaco

Kaito & Aoko Sekolah Di SMA Negeri 1 Cikeas

(Atau Lebih Dikenal Dengan SMAPUT/ SMA Negeri 1 Gunung Putri) *Ngaco

Akhir Kata : Review Ya!

_Jaa~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Taman Anggrek

**Dunia Maya **

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Chapter 2 : Taman Anggrek

|_Video Call Incoming _|

|_Paman Yusaku |08401155302 _|

|_Answer|Ignore With Messages|Ignore Only _|

"_Siapa Ini?"_

"_Calon Mertu.. Eeeh Paman Yusaku?"_

"_Ada Apa Ya"_

_"__Moshi-Moshi __Ran!" Sambut Yusaku_

_"__Moshi-Moshi__ Paman" Jawab Ran _

_"Hei Ran, Katanya Kamu Di Copet Ya?" Kata Yusaku Dengan Nada Serius_

_"Hah? Dicopet? Paman Denger Dari Siapa?"_

_"Denger Dari Sonoko.., Katanya Hati Kamu Dicopet Ama Shinichi" Goda Yusaku _

_"Ah, Paman Bisa Saja..!" Kata Ran Dengan Muka Blusshing_

_"udah Pernah Dicium Sama Shinichi Belum..?" Tanya Yusaku_

_"Udah Dong..! eeh" Jawab Ran Keceplosan dengan Muka Merah Semerah Neraka Jahannam #ebuset_

_Memang Sejak Jadian Dengan Shinichi Ran Punya Kebiasaan Baru Yaitu Keceplosan._

_"Ciee, Dicium dimananya?" Tanya Yusaku_

_"…." Tak Ada Jawaban Dari Ran_

_"Ayo,Dicium Dimana Hayo Ngaku Aja! Tentang Kecentilan Anakku" _

_Flashback…_

_Jumat,2 Mei_

_Ran datang ke rumah Shinichi Sambil Membawa Makanan Yang Pertama kali disambut oleh Professor Gagal, Hiroshi Agasa._

_"Ran?" Sapa Agasa_

_"Eh Professor?" Jawab Ran_

_"Mau Kerumah Shinichi Ya? Ciee" ledek Agasa_

_"Iya, Mau __Nganterin__ Makanan" Jawab Ran Blushing_

_"Dan Mau Makan romantis Berdua 'Kan? Pantas Saja Dia Tadi Minta Nyalain Lilin,Terus Berpakaian rapih" Goda Agasa_

_''Sudah Sana Masuk! dia Menunggumu" Sambil Mendorong Ran Masuk_

_-Ruang Makan Rumah Shinichi-_

_"Hei Ran! Kau Sudah Datang" sambut Shinichi_

_"I,Iya Kenapa Kau Rapih Sekali?" Tanya Ran_

_"Aah Sudahlah Ayo kita Makan!" Jawab Shinichi Memalingkan Pertanyaan Ran_

_Mereka Lalu Makan, Kadang-Kadang Shinichi menyuapi Ran begitupula sebaliknya dan selesai makan…_

_"Shinichi, sudah aku yang cuci piring saja!'' pinta Ran_

_"__Arigatou."_

_"Chu" __lalu Shinichi mencium Pipi kanan Ran seperti ia dicium oleh Ayumi Saat tubuhnya masih berbentuk Conan._

_FLASHBACK END_

_"Di,di,di…." Jawab Ran Gugup _

_"Dimana..?" Tanya Yusaku_

_"Dibibir..?" Terka Yusaku_

_"Di,disini Paman" Jawab Ran sambil menunjukkan pipi kanannya_

_"Hati-Hati lho, Shinichi Kalau Sudah Mencium pipimu dia Bisa bertindak Lebih Ganas…!" _

_"Lebih Ganas Seperti apa Paman?" Tanya Ran_

_"tidak,Tidak Aku Hanya Bercanda, Yasudah, Jaa~" _

_Tut..tut…tut…_

_"Maksud Paman Nelpon Kemari itu,Apasih?" __Batin Ran_

_SKIP_

_-11.55-_

_ ShinHome_

_"Hei,Hei Kau mau Kemana? Shin?" Tanya Yukiko_

_"Mau Ke Taman Anggrek.." Jawab Shinichi_

_"Sama Ran ,Ya?" Tanya Yukiko Lagi_

_"Iya," Jawab Shinichi_

_"Kau Tak Puas ya, Pacaran Tadi Pagi Cuma Sejam?" goda Yukiko_

_"Aah,Sudahlah Aku Ingin Berangkat Dulu!" kata Shinichi Blushing_

_Shinichi Menaiki Motornya ke Rumah Ran, di Cawang dan memang ia Langsung CAW…. Ke CAWang_

_Shinichi Nelpon Ran melalui Line_

_"Ran, Sudah Siap Belum ?"_

_"Sebentar Lagi, Aku Mau Siap Siap Goyang Caesar dulu nih.!" _

_"Oke, Aku Video Call ya, Aku ingin goyang Caesar Juga"_

_"Oke"_

_Lalu Ia menelpon Ran dengan Handphone " Xperia Ion © Sony" nya itu_

_"PENONTON…!" Berisik Suara Video Call yang Ran Sorot Ke TV-Nya mendengar Suara Caesar Di Best YKS pagi © Trans itu_

_"KEEP SMILE..!" _

_Mulailah Shinichi Goyang Caesar Di Jalan Dan pejalan Kakipun Mulai Merekam Video Shinichi sedang Goyang Caesar Ada Juga Yang Memfoto Shinichi lalu Membuat Trending Topics " #ShinichiGoyangCaesarDiCawang " Paparazipun Tak ketinggalan meliputnya Dan Setelah Selesai Goyang Caesar banyak sekali yang tepuk Tangan juga… tiba-tiba Ran datang._

_"Shinichi,Kenapa Banyak Orang Disini..?" Tanya Ran_

_"Sepertinya Tadi Aku Joged Caesar Disini Deh..!" Jawab Shinichi_

_"Ayo,Kita Ke Taman Anggrek" Ajak Ran_

_"Oke"_

_Dan Pejalan Kaki Membuat Hashtaag Lagi : #ShinichiKeTamanAnggrekSamaPutriKogoroMouri_

_- Pondok Indah Sonoko Home-_

_-Sonoko's BedRoom-_

_Sonoko Sedang Asyik Memainkan Twitter di Curve 9380 © Blackberry-nya lalu Ia Membuka Trending Topics Jakarta Dan Menemukan :_

_#ShinichiKeTamanAnggrekSamaPutriKogoroMouri_

_#CawangHeboh_

_#ShinichiGoyangCaesarDiCawang_

_Shinichi_

_Cawang_

_Goyang Caesar_

_Rame Banget Dicawang_

_#AuthorFirdausNabilGanteng_

_(Topic Terakhir Di skip juga gak Apa.)_

_Dengan Kagetnya ia Berkata_

_"SHINICHI JALAN BARENG SAMA RAN KE TAMAN ANGGREK?"_

_"SHINICHI GOYANG CAESAR DI CAWANG!"_

_"AKU HARUS MEMBUNTUTINYA !"_

_Dengan memasang Evil Facenya ia bergegas Menuju Taman Anggrek dengan Bantuan _

_"Pintu Kemana Saja" –nya Milik Doraemon #SalahManga_

_-Taman Anggrek-_

_"Sekarang Aku Harus Mencarinya" _

_"Aku Harus Menyamar Dulu"_

_Sonoko melepas Bandonya lalu memakai Kacamata bening kotak non Min atau plus _

_(Bisa Bayangin Gak Sonoko pake Kacamata Kotak terus Ngelepas Bandonya)_

_"Itu Dia Mereka!" Sambil Menunjuk Shin dan Ran Yang Baru Masuk_

_"eeh,Dia Mau Kemana?"_

_"Rupanya Ke Arena __Ice Skating__" _

_"Bagus,Dengan Kamera Hp Videoku Ini Aku Akan Merekamnya Dan Mengirimnya Ke Paman Yusaku"_

_"Mereka Romantis Sekali,, Sayang Makoto-ku Tak Ada Disini"_

_-Ice Skating Arena Taman Anggrek , Tomang,Jakarta Barat-_

_"Chu" Shinichi Mencium Kening Ran_

_"Shinichi,Jangan Menciumku!" Rengek Ran_

_"Memang Kenapa?" _

_"Pinanglah Saja Aku dengan Bismillah..!" gombal Ran_

_"Shinichi Dingin..!" _

_Lalu Shinichi Memeluk Ran Dengan Hangat Tanpa Sadar Nyonya Sonoyashi (Sonoko Yang Sedang Menyamar) Merekam nya _

_"Kita Keluar Saja Yuk," Ajak Shinichi_

_"Yuk" _

_Lalu Sonoyashi Berhenti Merekamnya Lalu Mengirimnya Ke Yusaku Lewat BBM_

_-Yusaku'S Z10-_

*Photo_ Sonoko Suzuki_

_ShinRan* __"Lagi Ngebuntutin Ran Sama Shin di Taman Anggrek"_

_Sonoko Suzuki: Paman Liat Deh Foto Sama Video Ini._

_Sonoko Suzuki Sending You A Picture_

_Sonoko Suzuki Sending You A Videos_

_Accept|Ignore_

_Press Here To Reply… _

_-Back To Taman Anggrek-_

_SKIP TIME_

_ 16.30_

_"Ran,Sudah Pulang Yuk" ajak Shin_

_"Tunggu Dulu, Aku Masih Begah, Habis Makan Mie Ayam untuk 4 Porsi Ini,,"_

_"Ini Masih Bersisa Loh, Dibungkus Saja Ya?"_

_Ran Menangguk_

_SKIP TIME_

_ 18.00_

_-Kawasan Semanggi-_

_"Bep, Belom Sampe" Tanya Ran Ke "bebep"-nya_

_"Belom Yang, Baru Nyampe Semanggi" Jawab Shinichi Ke "Yayang"-nya_

_"Belom Nyampe Tebet Ya?" Tanya Ran Lagi._

_"Eh, Ini Udah Lancar , Lanjut, Mampang!" Kata Shinichi_

_ 18.15_

_-Kawasan Tebet-_

_"Udah Nyampe Cawang Bep?" Tanya Ran_

_"Baru nyampe Tebet , Sabar Aja..! Cuma Macet Yang Ke Arah Halim Doang Cawang Lancar"_

_ 18.30_

_-Depan Rumah Ran-_

_"Udah Nyampe Nih" Kata Shinichi sambil Membuka Helm dan Maskernya_

_"__Arigatou"_

_"Chu" __Ran Mencium Pipi Kanan Shinichi_

_"eeh,Ran" Shinichi Kaget_

_"Wah,Dari Taman Anggrek Kesini Romantis Banget Ya!" Lalu Muncul Sonoko_

_Lalu Ran Berhenti Mencium Pipi Shinichi_

_"Kau Tahu Darimana Kami Ke Taman Anggrek?" Tanya Shinichi _

_"Lihatlah Twitter-mu Trending Topic Indonesia"_

_Lalu Shinichi Dan Ran Membuka Trending Topic Dan Merubah Set Lokasi Menjadi Trending Topic Indonesia_

_Lalu Muncullah:_

_#ShinichiAndRanAtTamanAnggrek_

_#ShinichiDetektifTerkenalMenciumPutriKogoroMouri_

_#ShinichiPacaranDenganRan_

_#CawangHeboh_

_#ShinichiGoyangCaesarDiCawang_

_#AuthornyaSuperKece_

_#ReplaceTitleSongWithShinichi_

_#ReplaceTitleSongWithRanMouri_

_(yang TTI ke-6 boleh di skip= Gausah Dibaca)_

_''Sonoko…..!" Teriak Shinichi Dan Ran_

_Sonoko Lalu Kabur KePondok Indah Dengan Pintu Kemana Saja-nya Doraemon._

_**Bersambung..**_

_**Masuknya Pintu Kemana Saja Itu Hanya Khayalan**_

_**Bocoran: Shinichi sama Ran Besoknya Ditanyain Sama Wartawan .**_

_**Gimana Garing? Lucu? Biasa-Biasa Aja?**_

_**Masuknya Doraemon Ke Cerita Ini Emang Ngga Nyambung Banget **_

_**Yah -_-" **_

_ **Okeh Gue, AKan Balas Riviw**_

_**Guest: Alur Cerita: Sorry Kalo Kecepetan, Saya Nulis Fic Ini Tuh Kepotong sama Jadwal Hari Jumat Saya Nulisnya Juga Diem-Diem Kalo Kebaca Mamah Saya Bisa Berabe,udah Gitu Gak Kepikiran pengen Bikin Apa lagi ._.**_

_** Bocoran: Sorry, Blak-Blakan Banget Ya ._.**_

_** AtangSanjaya: Sorry Kalo Kesungging ._.**_

_** Gue Bakal Lakukan Yang Terbaik tapi lagi-Lagi Ini Alur Ceritanya Kecepetan Lagi Ya?**_

_**Oke,Segitu Dulu **_

_**Jaa~**_


	3. Chapter 3 : School And Paparazzi

**Dunia Maya**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 3 : School and Paparazzi**

**Keesokannya…**

Senin

05.50

Yusaku sedang Asyik memainkan jari nya dan beradu dikeyboard Lalu…

"Shinichi Pasti Akan Merah.. Aku Yakin Akan Hal Itu…. Hahhahahaha" Yusaku Ngomong Sendiri Dan Pasang Muka 'Evil Face'

"Yusaku…!" Panggil Yukiko

"Sarapan Dulu….!" Ajak Yukiko

"Iya…!" Jawab Yusaku

-Dining Room-

Menu Sarapan: Nasi Uduk Mpo' Minah , Lontong Sayur PGC,Bubur Ayam Haji Sulam,Nasi Goreng Buatan Yukiko

"Aku Ambil Nasi Uduk Mpo' Minah Aja Deh" Kata Yusaku

"Aku Ambil Bubur Ayam Haji Sulam , Nanti Nasi Gorengnya Aku Mau Buat Bekal" Kata Shinichi

"Yasudah Berarti Aku Lontong Sayur PGC" Kata Yukiko

Setelah Mereka Memilih Menu Sarapan Mereka pun Makan.

Tetapi Dari Awal Makan Sampai Ke Tengah-Tengah Makan (Para Reader: Hah? Tengah Tengah?) Yusaku Cengengesan Terus Sambil Menatap Shinichi

"Bu,Ayah Kenapa Sih, Udah Mulai Miring Ya?" Kata Shinichi Pelan Ke Ibunya

"Gatau Deh.!" Jawab Yukiko

Setelah Selesai Makan, Shinichi Berangkat Kesekolah, Yusaku Pergi Menemui Acara,Yukiko? Yah Dia Hanya Cuci Piring Lalu, Nonton TV, lalu meingat-ingat Contact Whats App Di SmartPhone Xperia™-Nya Shinichi

-Gerbang SMAN 1 Jakarta Timur-

Saat Shinichi Dan Ran Masuk Kelas,Seisi Kelas Yang Tadinya Gosipin "Vic*y Pras*t*o" Berubah Nyap-Nyap Ngegossipin Shinichi Dan Ran

Ada Yang Bilang:

"_eh,eh Kemaren Si Ran sama Shinichi Jadi Trending Topic Indonesia Loh"_

"_Eh, Masih Inget Kejadian Waktu Shinichi nembak Ran nggak?"_

"_Eh, Ada Pasangan Baru Tuh..!"_

"_Mereka Berdua 'Kan abis dari Taman Anggrek"_

Shinichi Dan Ranpun Mendengus Kesal Karena Seisi Kelas Mulutnya Nyap-Nyap Ngegossipin Atau Bahasa Bencongnya '_Ngerumpi'in' _Mereka Berdua

"Cieee, Yang Kemaren Abis dari Taman Anggrek Main '_Ice Romantic Skate'_!" Ledek Sonoko

"Lo Nape Si, Ilpil?" Tanya Shinichi Dengan Nada Kesal

"Tau !,Lo Bawaannya ill Feel Mulu, Gue tau lo Tuh Bisa Dateng Cepet Ke Taman Anggrek Karena Pintu Kemana Sajanya Doraemon,Terus Ngebuntutin Kita!" Kata Ran Penuh Dendam

"Masi Mending Kita Cuma Kepisah Satu Kelurahan, Daripada Lo LDR!" Shinichi Dengan Nada Mojok-Mojokin Sonoko

"Yap 'Long Distance Relationship'!" Timpa Ran

"LDR LDR Emang Enak LDR , Hahahah" Timpa Shinichi Lagi

Sonoko Setengah Nangis,Dan Dahinya Mengkerut

"_Sialan, Gua Dipojokkin" _Batin Sonoko

-Jam Pelajaran Pertama-

_Senseinya Galak_

"Keluarkan Buku Tulis Geografi Kalian , Silahkan Buat Denah Lokasi Sekitar Rumah Kalian!"

"Harus Rapih! Kalau Tak Rapih Akan Ku Tempeleng Dua Kali!"

-SKIP TIME-

-Jam Pelajaran Kedua-

Sensei Muda, Umur 22 (Friendly, Gak Galak, Baik, Ngasih Hukuman Cuma Berdiri Didepan Kelas Sambil Tulis Nama Orang Yang Disukai,Lalu Pindah Tempat Duduk Sama Yang Ia Tulis Tadi)

"Kali Ini Kalian Belajar Tentang Hati, Apakah Hati Kalian Ada Isinya?"

"Aku Ada, Yang Pasti Ran Selalu Ada Dihatiku!" jawab Shinichi Asal

"Hei, Jangan Ngegombal, Tapi Sebelum Itu Kalian Kumpulkan PR terlebih Dahulu Ya.."

SKIP TIME

-Kantin-

"Ran, Mau Ku traktir Baso Tidak?, Anggap Saja Traktiran Ulang Tahun Kemarin…!" Tawar Shinichi

"Boleh,!"

"Bu, Baso 2 Yah!" Pinta Shinichi Ke 'Mpo Mi'in Si Mpok Penjual Baso

"Yang Bentuk Love Atau Yang Biasa, Yang Bulat?" Tanya Mpo Mi'in

"Yang Love Aja" Jawab Shinichi

"Nje, Tak Buatkan Dulu Yo!" #ebusetBasaJawa?

"Buatin Dong Mpok" kata Shinichi yang Masih bingung Tentang Basa Jawa

" Maksudne, Iya Saya Buatin Dulu Ya!" Jelas Mpo Mi'in

"ooh" Kata Shinichi Mengerti Sambil mengangguk

Tak Lama Kemudian..

"Ini Basonya, _Tantei,," _ Kata Mpok Mi'in

"Lho, Mpok Turunan Jepang,Jawa,Betawi Ya?" Tanya Shinichi

"Iye, Gue Di Panggil Mpok Karena Gue Betawi, Tapi Gue Bisa Bahasa Jawa juga Jepang"

"aah, Sudahlah Shin, Ayo kita Makan.."

Kali Ini Mereka Makan Secara Cuek,Kalau Romantis Bisa Bahaya, Sonoko Si LDR itu Bisa Menggodanya.

-SKIPP TIMEE-

14.30

-Gerbang SMAN 1 Jakarta Timur-

"Eeh Itu Dia!" Kata Wartawan Tiviwan

"eeh Itu – itu" Kata Wartawan Terans Tivi

"Itu Baru Keluar!" Kata Wartawan eRCeTe'I

"Cepetan!" Kata Wartawan esce TeVe

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa Ada Apa Ini?" Kata Shinichi Kaget

"Aduuuuh…!" Kata Ran Sambil Menahan Rasa Sakit

"Apakah Benar Ini Anda Tuan Detektif?" Kata Wartawan eRCeTe'I Sambil Menunjukan Handphone Yang Sedang Memutar Video Dari Yutub

"Heeegh?" Kata Shinichi Kaget Plus blushing

"Apa ini benar Anda?" Tanya wartawan Terans Tivi

"Kalian dapat Darimana?" kali ini Ran menanya dengan Muka Merah

" Ini Dari Pengguna Yutub Yang Namanya " SBY_ShinichiBinYusaku" Jawab Wartawan esce TeVe

"Eegh?! Itu 'kan Ayahku!"

"Ooh, Ternyata Ayahmu!" Kata Wartawan Tiviwan

Shinichi Dan Ran Langsung Kabur Pake Pintu Kemana Sajanya Milik Dorami Sementara Cameraman Terans Tivi Kejepit Pintu Ajaib , dan Reporter Tiviwan Lari-Lari Nggak Jelas

14.36 | Cililitan| Depan Pintu Rumah SBY (Shinichi Bin Yusaku)

"Fyuuhh,," Kata Shinichi Dan Ran

"_Tadaima..!_" Kata Shinichi Sambil Buka Pintu dan Gandeng Tangan Ran

"eeh, Pulang-Pulang bawa Pacarnya.. Tumben!" sambut Yukiko

"Kenapa? Kalian Lemas Sekali?" Tanya Yukiko Bingung

"Dikejar Paparazzi!" Kata Shinichi

"Bagusnya Ada Dorami Bawain Pintu Kemana Saja bi!" Kata Ran

"Kenapa Kalian Bisa Dikejar – Kejar?" Tanya Yukiko lagi

"Ayah,Ayah!" Jawab Shinichi Tertatih

"Iya, Bibi Nonton Acara Gossip Di TV deh!"

Yukiko Langsung Mengambil Remote TV dan Menyalakan Sekaligus Mengganti Channel Menjadi Chanel Terans Tv Yang Acaranya "INPOTEMEN"

Setelah menontonnya….

"Pantas, Tadi Ayahmu Waktu Sarapan Cekikikan Sambil Melirikmu!" Kata Yukiko Sweatdrop

"Huh, Kukira dia Sudah miring!"

"eeh Sudah Pulang!, Lho Tumben Bawa Ran!" Sapa Yusaku Yang tiba Tiba Nongol

"Ayah, Ayah dapat Darimana Videoku?" Tanya Shinichi

"er a RA ha a HA es i SI A RA-HA-SI-A" Jawab Yusaku kayak Guru TK

"Shinichi Aku Mau Pulang!" pinta Ran

"Iya, Nanti Aku Antar!"

-SKIP

Kawasan PGC Cililitan

Shinichi Mengantar Ran Dengan motor Vespa (?)

"Ini Macet Apa Lampu Merah ya?"Tanya Ran

"Lampu Merah" jawab Shinichi

-SKIP

Rumah Ran (Depan Rumah Maksudnye)

''Ran ayo kau sudah sampai!" kata Shinichi

"iya,,"

Tiba-Tiba…

"Eeh, Ran?" kata Sonoko yang tiba-tiba sudah nongol

"Wah,Shinichi Kau Bukan Mengantar Pulang Ran Malah Pacaran Dulu!"

"Pansih" *Baca: Apaan Sih* Kata Ran

"_Haah Si LDR ini datang lagi…" batin Shinichi_

"Yasudah Kau Pulang Dulu Bep!" Kata Ran

Shinichi Mengangguk dan Tiba-Tiba….

"Chu"

Ran Mencium Pipi Shinichi. Sonoko Langsung Memotretnya,Lalu Pasang Muka Bego, Sonoko Langsung Mengirimnya Ke Yukiko

-Yukiko Phone-

_Sonoko S._

_ Available-BBM guwehh biar guweeh ga kesepian_

_Sonoko S:_

_Sonoko Sending You A picture_

_Press Here To Reply _

Gimanakah Reaksi Yukiko ?

Gabakal Bersambung, soalnya gue update sama Chap 4 hihi

Bocoran: Ga Ada Bocoran ! Udah Gue Pakein No Drop!

Sorry, Kalo Gue Jarang Publish, Kuota Modem Kemaren Angus-_-

Tapi,,, Chapter 5 (Target) Pengen Buat Si Shinichi Kudus, Heiji Kottor ih!,Kaito Kuraba(!) #nahlohNgerabaApanya?,Emakito Kyogokyuu (Gaya-gaya Bencongg),Ran Sourry,Kazuha soTOYAMA,Aoko Rambut Kayak Pel-an Lantai,juga SokNoko Toyota (Gantinya Suzuki) Jalan-Jalan Ke Bandung!

Dan, Gue Mau Bikinin lo Cerita Dengan Cara Review Terus Pilih Siapa Tokohnya, Genrenya Apa (Dilarang Genre Romance ini udah Romance) ,Tipenya Apa (One Shoot/Story) Dan Gue Punya 3 Rate Yaitu K (SU), K+ (A-BO),T (R-BO)

Ayo,, Ntar Gue Bikinin

Readers: Ntar Gimana Ini Dunia Maya?

Gue: Gue bakal terusin!

Okee Sekian ketaketikan Gue yang gajelas dan gak bermutu ini

Lanjuut Chap 4!


	4. Chapter 4 : Rencana

**DUNIA MAYA**

**Chapter 4 : Rencana**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

_*BBM*_

_Sonoko S._

_Sonoko Sending You A Picture_

_Me_

_Eeh,, Sonoko kau dapatkan Foto Ini Kapan?_

_Sonoko S._

_Barusan Bi, Simpan Saja, Ini Baru Pertama Kalinya Ran Mencium Pipi Shinichi Lho!_

_Me_

_Oke Aku Simpan, Arigatou, Sonoko! Jaa~_

_Sonoko S._

_Jaa~_

_Press Here To Reply |_

-Cililitan| Yusaku Home-

Shinichi baru saja pulang mengantar Ran, wajahnya berseri-seri karena mendapatkan ciuman pipi yang Hangat dari Ran.

"Wiih, Wajahnya Seneng Banget nih ! Baru abis Nganterin Yayangnya!" sambut Yusaku

"Hei,hei dia itu Senang Sekali Lihat nih!" kata Yukiko sambil Menunjukkan BB Q10nya yang telah terpampang Nyata*alaAlaSahrini Foto yang tadi dikirim oleh Sonoko

"Apa itu Bu?" Tanya Shinichi

Yusaku dan Yukiko Kabur Kekamar sambil meninggalkan BB Q10nya milik Yukiko, Lalu Shinichi Mengambilnya, setelah melihatnya Wajahnya Merah lalu Ia Mengeluarkan Xperia Ion-nya dan Membluetooth Fotonya, Double Y (Yusaku&Yukiko) yang mengintip dari kamarnya Lalu Keluar.

"Ciee,yang baru ehm,ehm sama Ran!" goda Yukiko

"Iya, Sampe di Bluetooth Gitu,," timpa Yusaku

"I,Ibu dapet Foto Ini Darimana?" Tanya Shinichi

"Liat aja BBM" suruh Yukiko

*Yukiko's Phone| BBM Display*

_Yukiko K._

_ Available-Shinichi Udah Mulai Centil Nih!_

_+Invite_

_-Chats (2)_

_ Sonoko S._

_Jaa~_

_Yusaku Kudo_

_ Oke._

_+Contact (30)_

_+My Family (3)_

_+Calon Menantu (1)_

_+Tukang Lapor Sonoko (1)_

_+Group ( 3 ) _

_-*_Chat Sonoko Display*

_Sonoko S._

_Sonoko Sending You A Picture_

_Me_

_Eeh,, Sonoko kau dapatkan Foto Ini Kapan?_

_Sonoko S._

_Barusan Bi, Simpan Saja, Ini Baru Pertama Kalinya Ran Mencium Pipi Shinichi Lho!_

_Me_

_Oke Aku Simpan, Arigatou, Sonoko! Jaa~_

_Sonoko S._

_Jaa~_

_Press Here To Reply |_

"Dari Sonoko?"

"Iya,, dia 'kan Tukang lapor"

"_Sonoko Sialan, Dasar Orang Sarap!, Pantesan dia pasang muka Bego.!" Batin Shinichi_

_SKIP DAY _

_-Hari Selasa-_

Yusaku yang lagi santai sore dan iseng beli lotre ditengah jalan ,hadiah terbesarnya adalah Sebuah mobil Travel (Author: Tau 'kan Mobil Travel, kaya mobil jemputan perusahaan Gitu lho..!)

"Silahkan mau Pilih yang Mana, Yang X-travel,Typo,atau yang Yellco?" Tanya si Penjual Lotre

"Yang X-travel deh!" jawab Yusaku

"Mau Nomor Berapa?, Ini Pilih" kata si Penjual lotre sambil Mengambil dan Menyodorkan Sebuah kotak Kecil Berisi kupon Lotre kepada Yusaku

"Yang Ini." Yusaku ambil Asal

"Silahkan Isi nama dan Data Lainnya diFormulir Ini!, Juga Bayar Dulu 1250 ¥"

"Ini Uangnya"

-Isi Formulir-

Nama: Yusaku Kudo

L ,/, P : /

Alamat: Komplek Asal-Asalan, Condet, Cililitan,Jakarta agak Pojokan Bawah belah Kanan

Nomor : HP: Kepo Lu

Rumah: Tanya Telkom Gih!

Tanda Tangan

Yusaku Kudo

"Ini"

"Terima Kasih, Pemenang diumumkan Besok di Koran BJBpos,Koran Karyawarta, Koran Grogol-Tebet-Cililitan dan Koran DKI"

"Oke."

_Besoknya…_

Besoknya Yusaku Beli Koran DKI, Sampai Dirumah langsung ia cari Kolom X-Travel Winner

Dan Hasilnya

-Isi Kolom X-Travel Winner, Koran DKI-

_X-travel_

_Juwita Bahar,Pondok Indah_

_Komeng,Sentul Bogor_

_Trans Corp., Mampang Prapatan_

_Vicky Sachetan Yok, Karang Asih Bekasi_

_Epih Yeyangan, Perbatasan Ciledug-Cipulir_

_PT Prambors, Kebayoran Baru_

_Raffi Sadap, Lebak Bulus_

_Cecep Sukecap,Kawasan BNN Sukabumi_

_Ninzaburo Shiratori, Kali Jeling Roxy Duripulo Gambir_

_Yusaku Kudo, Cililitan_

_Jika Anda ada di Jakarta,Kamu Bisa Ambil Hadiahnya di Twin Plaza Hotel, Slipi,Jakbar_

_Khusus Buat Komeng,Cecep Sukecap Hadiah Bisa Di Ambil Di Taman Rancamaya,Ciawi_

_Khusus Buat Epih Yeyangan Hadiah Bisa diambil di Kantor Lurah Cipulir_

_Khusus Buat Vicky Sachetan Yok Hadiah Bisa diambil di Lapas Bulak Kapal_

_Pengambilan Hadiah Batas Waktu Sampai Bulan Depan Tanggal 10_

"Horeee!" Teriak Yusaku Bocah Beungeuudd

"Ayah Kenapa?" Tanya SBY (Shinichi Bin Yusaku)

"Liat Nih, Liat!" kata Yusaku

"A,Ayah Menang Lotre?" kata Shinichi

"Iya, Yasudah Nanti Jam 10 Ayah ingin Ke Slipi dulu Ya!"

"_ayah ini, Dapet Mobil travel aja bangga apalagi dapet Lamborghini Bisa Bisa Goyang Sesar Seharian Tuh" Batin Shinichi_

_-GERBANG SMAN 1 JAKARTA TIMUR-_

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." kata Shinichi

"Mampus Gue 2 Menit lagi!" kata Shinichi (lagi) panic

Shinichi Lari Ngebut dengan Kecepatan 0,01 KM (?)

_S-K-I-P_T-I-M-E_

_Pulang Sekolah_

Gerbang Depan MANTU JAKTIM(sMAN saTU JAKarta TIMur) *authorLebayy

Shinichi Pulang dengan Rasa lelah dan ia pulang sambil Menggandeng tangan Ran

"Waah,Seperti Kedua Mempelai Kawinan Ya,," Kata Guru yang Berstatus DUREN (DUda keREN)

Shin&Ran Blushing

"Hey,Sensei Jangan Ngatain dong ntar suasana Romantisnya Ilang" Kata Sonoko

-SKIP-

Hari Kemis

Kebetulan Shinichi Libur Sampe Tanggal 27 Tanpa Alasan Yg Jelas Dari Pihak Sekolah

"Shinichi aku dan Ayahmu Ke Italia dulu ya, kalau ingin Jalan-Jalan Bareng temenmu pakai saja mobil Travelnya juga ini" kata Yukiko sambil memberi koper berizi uang 7 Juta

"eh?''

"Sudah Pakai Saja"

Tiba-Tiba Ada Pikiran Melayang,Nyamber,Kayak Orang Ciledug yang Kepalanya Mau Meledug,Seperti Petir Gludug,Juga Kayak Lag… Mmmmpphhh…Mppphhhhh *Mulut Author disumpel Pake Keranda Mayat Sama Kakaknya Author*

"Anu Ibu, Nanti Aku Mau Jalan-Jalan Kebandung Ya,Sama Temanku,Nanti Hari Sabtu"

"Yasudah,Ibu Akan Pulang Nanti Bulan Juni Tanggal 6"

"Oke"

Karena Kebetulan Semua Sahabat Shinichi (Ran,Heiji,Kazuha,Kaito,Aoko,Shiho,Sonoko,juga Makoto) Pada Pake BBM Shinichi Langsung Ngirim Ke Group "Fantasy Friend" Yang Isinya kedelapan temennya

-Layar HndPh Shinichi-

_Me_

_Yuhuu,, Mau Gue Ajak Jalan-Jalan Gak Nih? Kebandung,, Tapi Buat Biaya Hotelnya Sendiri-Sendiri Ya… Nanti Hari Sabtu , Nanti Gue Jemput Deh,,_

_Ran_

_Anokata (Anokata = Sayang) Aku Mau,Tapi Biayain Aku Dong.._

_Heiji_

_Serius Lo Mau Jemput Gue Dari Ciledug?_

_Aoko_

_Eh,Nanti Lo Jemput Gue Di Tol Jatiwarna Aja Ya? _

_Kaito_

_Ahoko,Lo Ngapain Minta Jemput Di Jatiwarna_

_Shiho_

_Nanti Aku Kerumahmu Saja_

_Shinichi_

_ Ran: Oke Deh_

_ Heiji: Lo ke Rumah Sonoko Aja Dulu Gue Males Ke Ciledug,Lumayan Ke Pondok Indah_

_ Aoko: Tol Jatiwarna?_

_ Shiho: Lo kan Sebelah Rumah Gue Pe'A_

_Aoko_

_Lo Lupa Ya,Kan Hari Sabtu Lo Katanya Ngajakin Gue Jalan Ke Taman Mini,Taman Mini 'kan Deket Tol Jatiwarna_

_Kaito_

_Gausah, Mending Kita Tungguin Shinichi Di Tol Cibubur Aja,,_

_Aoko _

_Yaudah_

_Sonoko_

_Lo Ngajak Makoto Juga Shin?_

_Shinichi_

_ Kaito'n Aoko: Oke Ntar Gue Jemput di Tol Cibubur_

_ Sonoko : Iya,Oiya Nanti Heiji Sama Kazuha Dateng Kerumah Lo_

_Sonoko_

_Iye Gua Tau,Yaudah_

_Shinichi_

_Semuanya Sip?_

_Makoto_

_Tar dulu, Lo Mau Jam Berape?_

_Shinichi_

_Berangkat Jam 10,Nanti Dijemput Jam Setengah 9, Nanti Gue Jemput Dulu Ran Terus ,Yang Dipondok Indah,Sama Kaito Aoko Di Cibubur,Baru Jalan,Sip?_

_Ran_

_Sip_

_Heiji_

_Gue Wakilin Kazuha Karena Hpnya Lobet Sip gue sendiri Juga Sip_

_Kaito_

_Gue Sama Aoko Udah Sip_

_Sonoko_

_Oke!_

_Makoto_

_Sami Sareng,,_

_Shiho_

_Oke Gan, (Shiho Memang Anak Kaskuser)_

_-dan Hari Sabtupun Datang…-_

__Didalam Mobil Yang Isinya Shiho Sama Ran__

"Sekarang Ke Pondok Indah Dulu Ya?" Tanya Ran

"Iya, Kita Jemput 4 ekor Dulu" jawab Shinichi

"haha,4 Ekor Mentang-Mentang Beberapa Bulan Lagi Hari Qurban Ya? Hihi" cekikik Shiho

-Skip—

Pondok Indah

"Hey,Kenapa Kamu Kalo Lagi Kebandung Sukanya Pake.." nyanyi Sonoko

"MOBIL TRAVEL JOSS…" Teriak 3 Ekor

(Mereka Nyanyi Ala-Ala Juwita Bahar)

"Sudah Cepat!"

-Sekip—

Cibubur

"Hey,,, Kalian Lagi Pacaran Ya? Kami Tinggal Ke Bandung Dulu Ya,," goda Shinichi, Memang Tangan Kaito dan Aoko Lagi Pegangan

"Eeeh,, Iya,Iya Aku Naik"

Jagorawi

Di Jalan Tol Jagorawi Terdapat Tulisan

_Lingkar Luar_

_Jkt-Serpong_

_Jkt-Cikampek_

_500M_

Shinichi Langsung Ambil Jalur Kiri Dan Setelah Membayar Shinichi Ambil Jalur Kanan Yang Bertuliskan

_Cilangkap/Cakung_

_Jkt-Cikampek_

_Bandung_

SKIP(Author Termales, Cerita Di Skip Mulu)

12.00

Jalan Tol Jkt-Cikampek, Gerbang Tol Cikarang Utama

"Shinichi, Baru Nyampe Cikarang Ya?" Tanya Ran

"Iya" jawab Shinichi

Karawang Barat Mereka Lalui, Karawang Timur Mereka Lalui dan Akhirnya

"To,Tol Cip,Cipula,Larang?!"teriak Kazuha

Memang Ada Sebuah Plang Bertuliskan

_Purbaleunyi_

_Cipularang_

_Padaleunyi_

_1KM_

_._

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_berSAMBUNG_

Bagaimanakah Sekancut (*eh) Ma,Maksud Saya Selanjutnya?

Makanya Saksikan Terus YKS Setiap Senin-Minggu Jam 8 Malam Hanya di Trans TV! (Author Berubah Jadi Soimah)

Haaah Slessai Jugaa,,

Maaf ya Kalo Kebanyakan Skip Soalnya Mood Nulisnya Naik Turun

Sekian

Jaa~


End file.
